parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CharacterTales (TheMrRamonlle style)
A VeggieTales parody by TheMrRamonlle. Cast Main cast *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) as Bob the Tomato *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Larry the Cucumber *Togepi (from Pokemon) as Junior Asparagus *The Cat in the Hat (from The Cat in the Hat/''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!/The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess'') as Archibald Asparagus *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Pa Grape *Timon and Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Phillipe and Jean-Claude Pea *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Laura Carrot *The Grinch (from How the Grinch Stole Christmas/''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess'') as Mr. Nezzer *Panchito Pistoles (from The Three Caballeros) as Mr. Lunt *Miss Piggy (from The Muppets) as Madame Blueberry *Camilla (from The Muppets) as Petunia Rhubarb *QWERTY the Computer as itself Secondary cast *Rosetta and Sled (from the Tinker Bell ''series) as Mom and Dad Asparagus *Anna and Elsa (from ''Frozen) as Mabel the Pear and Penelope Asparagus *The Goodfeathers (from Animaniacs) as the Scallions *Merida (from Brave) as Lovey (Archibald's wife) *Scooter (from The Muppets) as Scooter Carrot *Pepe Le Pew (from Looney Tunes) as The Peach *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Goliath the Giant Pickle *Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Dad and Mom Carrot *Linus van Pelt (from Peanuts) as Lenny Carrot *Rerun van Pelt (from Peanuts) as Baby Lou *Mr. Herriman (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Grandpa George *Marcie (from Peanuts) as Annie Onion *Buzz Lightyear (from the Toy Story series) as Buzz-Saw Louie *Rizzo the Rat (from The Muppets) as Percy Pea *Oogie Boogie (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) as the Fib *Snoopy (from Peanuts) as Khalil the Caterpillar *Robin (from The Muppets) as Little Joe the Tomato *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as the Rumor Weed *Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) as Esther *The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as Bad Apple *Sweetums (from The Muppets) as the Beet *The Swedish Chef (from The Muppets) as Oscar the Polish Caterer Minor characters *Marvin the Martian (from Looney Tunes) as Frankencelery/Phil Winklestein *Fifi the Feather Duster (from Beauty and the Beast) as Ma Grape *Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Tom Grape *Mrs. Potts (from Beauty and the Beast, with Chip the Cup as her extra) as Rosie Grape *Mr. Potato Head (from Toy Story) as Henry the Potato﻿ Merchandise Episodes #Where's God When I'm Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #Are You My Neighbor? #Kermit, Togepi, and Gonzo #Togepi and Willie the Giant #The Space Ranger That Saved Christmas #The Great Gonzo and The Sack from Outer Space #Gonzo and the Big Wall! #Miss Piggy #The Great Gonzo and the Rumor Sea Witch #King Gonzo and the Ducky #Pocahontas: The Girl Who Became Queen #Togepi, the Kindly Viking #The Star of Christmas #The Ballad of Little Gonzo #An Easter Carol #A Lego's Tale #Monster of the Opera #Gonzo and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Gonzo and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Gonzo and the Golden Ruler #The Great Gonzo and the Evil Queen #Gonzo: Tuba Warrior #Gonzo and the Big Exit #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Frog Sawyer and Huckleberry Gonzo's Big River Rescue #Lumiere and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Gonzo and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Sheriff Woody: A Story of Joyful Giving #Togepistachio - The Boy Who Woodn't #Sweetpea Camilla #It's a Meaningful Life #'Twas the Night Before Easter #Princess and the Pop Star #The Little Drummer Boy #Gonzo Good and His Not-So Merry Men #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Characters #The Little House That Stood #MacGonzo and the Stinky Cheese Battle #Merry Gonzo and the True Light of Christmas #Characters in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Chipmunk Night Fever #Beauty and the Muppet Ogre To be made by VeggieFan2000 #Lumiere's Ark Movies *The Cat in the Hat: A CharacterTales Movie *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A CharacterTales Movie Other videos *Kermit and Gonzo's How to Draw! *CharacterTales: A Very Silly Sing-Along/Very Silly Songs *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Dance of Gonzo *CharacterTales: The End of Silliness - More Really Silly Songs *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo *CharacterTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend *CharacterTales: If I Sang a Silly Song... *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips *CharacterTales: And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Gonzo: The Complete Collection *CharacterTales: Lessons from the Sock Drawer *CharacterTales: God Made You Special *CharacterTales: God Loves You Very Much *CharacterTales: Silly Little Thing Called Love *CharacterTales: Happy Together! *CharacterTales: Gonzo Learns to Listen *CharacterTales: Kermit Lends a Helping Hand *CharacterTales: Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *CharacterTales: Lettuce Love One Another! Albums *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Kermit and Gonzo's Backyard Party *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Pirates Boat Load of Fun *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Kermit and Gonzo's Sunday Morning Songs *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Togepi's Bedtime Songs *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Rock-a-Bye Character *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Togepi's Playtime Songs *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: Kermit and Gonzo's Campfire Songs *CharacterTunes *CharacterTunes 2 *CharacterTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Piggy *CharacterTunes 4 *Characterz in the Sink *CharacterTales Greatest Hits *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: On the Road With Kermit and Gonzo *CharacterTales Sing-Alongs: O Character, Where Art Thou? *CharacterTales: A Very Character Christmas *CharacterTales: The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree *The Cat in the Hat: A CharacterTales Movie Soundtrack *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A CharacterTales Movie Soundtrack Spin-Offs *3-2-1 Characters! *Gonzo: The Cartoon Adventures *CharacterTales in the House (to be made by VeggieFan2000) Gallery Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Bob the Tomato Gonzo.png|Gonzo as Larry the Cucumber togepi.jpg|Togepi as Junior Asparagus RosettaFromTinjerbellPic5.jpg|Sled and Rosetta as Dad and Mom Asparagus the-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Archibald Asparagus Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Pa Grape Timon-Pumbaa-the-lion-king-1-2-7392898-360-360.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Sponge_Bob_and_Patrick_Abrsive_Side.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick as Phillipe and Jean-Claude Pea The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch as Mr. Nezzer (Note that he will be dressed as Santa Claus in The Space Ranger That Saved Christmas) Panchito Pistoles.jpg|Panchito Pistoles as Mr. Lunt Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png|Alice as Laura Carrot Miss piggy the muppets.png|Miss Piggy as Madame Blueberry Camilla the Chicken.jpg|Camilla the Chicken as Petunia Rhubarb Therealmerida.jpg|Merida as Lovey (Archibald's wife) Scooter (Muppets).jpg|Scooter as Scooter Carrot MV5BMTk5MTMzMTA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzIzOTU1MjE@__V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Mr. Herriman as Grandpa George Category:TheMrRamonlle Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs